Blue Flames & Pink Smoke
by Star-Nebula42
Summary: What would happen if Rin is taken as a baby by Mephisto? What would happen if he was made a full demon, and Yukio a full human? What would happen if Rin was raised in Gehenna? This and more in Blue Flames & Pink Smoke. Adopted from WhitB. UNDERGOING REWRITES
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or anything recognizable. Blue Flames and Pink Smoke was originally written by **WhitB** and was officially adopted by me on August 17, 2017.

* * *

In a sequestered cave, somewhere in the forests of Japan, a miracle had just occurred. Some may say two miracles occurred, their names were Rin and Yukio.

Their mother, Yuri Egin, looked down at the tiny bundles of life with tears in her eyes. Despite the sad circumstances that the children were born into, the tears in here eyes were not tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

Although this would likely be the last time she would see her children, it was by no means a sad thing. Though she would not live to see it, this would bring her one step closer to seeing her goal realized, unity of Assiah and Gehenna. These children - her children, were proof that humans and demons could coexist.

As she continued to gaze upon the two little infants with loving eyes, a tall, thin man emerged from the shadows.

"Greeting my dear Yuri, it seems as though my little brothers did a number on you." The man said, with a hearty chuckle.

Yuri glanced at the man and sighed. The time had already come.

"Hello Mephisto." She said quietly, her exhaustion was catching up with her.

Mephisto got down into one knee and looked her in the eyes, "You know why I'm here, don't you?" He asked in a serious voice.

She smiled weakly at him. She carefully presented on of the children to him, the one wrapped in blue flames.

"His name is Rin. Rin Okumura." She stated, "and this one here is Yukio Okumura."

To the unobservant eye, Rin looked like any other child. But if you looked closer, you could see that he wasn't quite normal. He had a tail, pointed ears, fangs, and faint blue flames encircling him.

Mephisto took the child into his arms and cradled him close to his chest. Rin clearly wasn't happy with being woken up and cried. Mephisto cooed at the now disturbed new-born, calming him. Mephisto then took Yukio from his mothers arms.

Yuri had no energy to protest, but she cursed Mephisto under her breath.

"Worry not, I'm only taking Rin. That was our deal after all. I'm just transferring the dormant powers in Yukio over to Rin so we have a full human, and a full demon." Mephisto explained. "As a full-blooded demon, Rin will be impossible to posses. He will also be able to come to Assiah without needing a host since he originated from here."

Mephisto chanted in a low voice, speaking in a language Yuri couldn't understand. He made small sits on the twins hands and rubbed them together. When he was finished, he gently placed Yukio back into the arms of his mother.

He took one last look at Yuri and said, "I will be taking my leave now, Shiro should be here at any second. To think I, the King of Time and Space, almost didn't make it here in time. Just because I can control time, that doesn't meant I can't lose track of it."

His poorly timed and awfully executed joke was meant to lighten the mood, but Mephisto wasn't aware that this wasn't the time or place to be making jokes.

With a poof of pink smoke, he disappeared moments before Shiro Fujimoto entered the cave to see Yuri, who was on the brink of death, holding onto only one child of demonic origins.


	2. Deal

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or anything recognizable. Blue Flames and Pink Smoke was originally written by **WhitB** and was officially adopted by me on August 17, 2017.

* * *

When Yuri Egin made a deal with a demon by the name of Mephistopheles, a deal in which was meant to keep Satan's child safe, she hadn't anticipated that it would turn out like this. She was fully aware that he was a demon king, but he was kin to her lover, Satan, so she had felt obligated to have some trust in him.

She meant for her sons to be raised together. They were supposed to be living proof that humans and demons could coexist. Her children were going to be the ones to make her dreams a reality. She had never intended for her sons to be separated. She feared that their separation would last a lifetime.

Mephisto had cheated. He transferred all of Satan's power to Rin. Now there was only one child that had his fathers ability. To the world, there was now only one demon son of Satan.

Now there would be no unity between worlds. She wanted humans and demons to live together peacefully, but now Rin would be used as a weapon to achieve Satan's warped version of her goal. An assimilation of Assiah and Gehenna. Destroying the two dimensions.

Even though Satan had good intentions, he still had no idea about the inner workings of Assiah. He still had much to

learn and now she wouldn't be around to teach him. Everything had all gone so wrong and it was completely her fault.

Yuri could sense that death was on the horizon. Just waiting around the bend for her. She was in the middle of contemplating her limited options when Shiro entered the cave.

She looked up at Shiro with a small smile.

He looked back at her with sorrow in his eyes. It was painfully obvious that she didn't have much time left. She looked so weak and frail.

Shiro made his way over to Yuri, keeping his emotions in check. Now was not the time for sentiment. But... Even though he was the paladin, he wasn't sure if he had what it took to kill a child. Even if it was the son of Satan. It wasn't the poor bastards fault that his father was the devil.

By emotionally detaching himself from Yuri and the child, he hoped it would lessen the amount of mental trauma he would have from committing this heinous act.

"Where is the bastard son of Satan?" He asked Yuri, keeping his tone calm and controlled.

In turn, Yuri picked up the little bundle in her arms and handed it to Shiro.

"His name is Yukio." She said in between labored breaths. "He... He is completely human. Isn't he beautiful?"

He looked at Yuri in utter disbelief. There was no way that the child could be human. She clearly wasn't in a fit state of mind so he didn't press her.

He looked over Yukio, checking for anything that may be some form of demonic trait, but was interrupted by Yuri.

"Shiro, take good care of Yukio for me. Make sure he grows to be a good person, deal?" She asked in a strained, distant voice.

Shiro stumbled on his words, there was no way he could make such a promise.

Yuri's eyes closed and her head fell to the side. Shiro checked for a pulse and became frantic when he didn't find one. He tried everything he could think of to revive her, but to no avail. She was gone. So he did the only thing he could think of, he called Mephisto and told him what had happened.

Securing Yukio safely under his arm, he grabbed the body of his dead friend and put it over the other arms shoulder. He walked out of the cave to meet is friend at True Cross, but not before muttering one last word.

"Deal."

He was going to honor Yuri by fulfilling her last wish.

* * *

 **A/N:** Stay hydrated and please remember to leave a review!


	3. Never Have Children

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or anything recognizable. Blue Flames and Pink Smoke was originally written by **WhitB** and was officially adopted by me on August 17, 2017.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief Mephisto, or Samael as the humans called him, and Satan weren't on bad terms with each other. In fact, they stayed in contact throughout the Yuri Egin ordeal. Satan lied about wanting unity between Assiah and Gehenna. He hated humans with a fiery passion. The only reason he conceived a child with Yuri was not because of her ideals, but because Satan saw an opportunity.

Yuri was immune to the blue flames.

This was his chance to create an heir that would be worthy of his throne. One that bore his blue flames. Whilst acting out on his plan, he let Yuri believe whatever she wanted. He let her believe in a unified world, he even let her believe that he loved her.

When Samael came back with the boy, Satan was ecstatic when he learned that the child was a full demon.

The biggest hole in his plan was now non-existent. Never in a million years did he expect it to go so well. This was truly unexpected. Whenever he brought it up, Samael just said something vague and mysterious. To be honest, which was something that he almost never was, he didn't care how Samael accomplished this, he was just glad that his newest son was home. His heir.

In Genenna, the Baal were spending time getting to know their youngest sibling.

Amaimon, being the trouble maker he was, kept trying to anger and frustrate the child so that he could see the true extent of the child's abilities. Specifically the flames. Other than that, it was all going well.

Iblis the demon king of fire, took a liking to Rin and was very fond of him.

Mephisto suspected that this was because they both controlled some form of fire.

Though no one said it, everyone in Genenna was wondering what Rin would be king of once he reached his immortal age. In Gehenna, once. Demon reached a certain age, they stopped aging psychically. When that happened depended on the demon.

Iblis was already the king of fire so Rin couldn't rule that domain so what would he be king of?

Some demons in Gehenna thought that once Rin reached his immortal age, he would just take the throne whereas the majority believed he would only take the throne once Satan either died or retired from his duties. Only time would tell.

Satan looked down at his son. He was thankful that Rin would be raised as a proper demon prince in Gehenna. If he had been raised in Assiah, there was no way it could end well. There was a possibility that Rin could have turned against him.

Satan snorted, wouldn't that have been something? Satans son as an exorcist,

He couldn't even fathom what it would be like to grow up and live in Assiah as a human, let alone a demon. Maybe that was a reality in another timeline.

Satan pondered to himself for a while. Time and space was Samael's forte for a reason, and he thought it best to leave it at that.

Satan was dragged back to reality when a bright, blue flash surprised him.

He looked over to see that Rin had lit the end of Amaimon's hair on fire and Amaimon was scrabbling to extinguish his hair. Once the fire was out, instead of a spike, his hair resembled a piece of broccoli. The other members of the Baal were laughing hysterically.

Amaimon's face flushed in embarrassment. He had extinguished the flames by dunking his head into a basin of Assian water that Egyn had given to Rin as a gift of good will and an offering of continued peace between them in the future. Satan had to stop them now before things got out of hand and another war started.

The last war had started because Iblis torched and killed Beelzebub's favorite spider. That war lasted for more than a millennia.

-~x~-

Shirk Fujimotos was absolutely clueless when it came to raising children. What irked him the most was after Yuri died from childbirth, Mephisto conveniently disappeared and no one has seen him since,

The constant screaming and crying from the child (more like monster, he thought to himself) was driving him mentally insane. The only time he got quiet was when he convinced one of the clergy members to watch over Yukio for a couple of hours, sometimes a day if he was lucky.

Shirk was sitting on the porch of the monastery, cigarette in hand. He put Yukio to bed not long ago, wondering if the wailing child was actually the bastard son of Satan. His smoke break was cut short when a new chorus of cries started from the back wing of the monastery.

He extinguished his cigarette and tossed it into the snow. Walking into the makeshift nursery where Yukio slept, the distressed infant was swatting at a Coal Tar that had somehow made its way past the wards that Shiro placed on the nursery. Shiro thought his eyes were playing tricks on him until he saw the child swat at the Coal Tar for a second time.

"Goddamnit-" Shiro started but stopped when a pink cloud of smoke suddenly materialized.

"And here I was thinking that an esteemed religious figure such as yourself wouldn't take the lords name in vain. In a house of worship no less." Mephisto said, laughing at Shiros shocked expression.

Shiro sighed, "Mephisto, I think we may have a slight problem."

Mephistopheles just smiled. He knew exactly what his friend was talking about. The child, Yukio, had gotten a temptaint from Rin on the day of their birth. Regardless, he let Shiro explain. Otherwise he would raise suspicion on himself if he had already known about the problem before Shiro. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He was already suspicious enough as it is.

When Shiro finished his explanation, there was a short silence before Mephisto replied, "Oh my, that is a problem."

What Shiro didn't realize was that this problem would be the least of his worries. There were many more to come.


	4. School

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or anything recognizable. Blue Flames and Pink Smoke was originally written by WhitB and was officially adopted by me on August 17, 2017.

* * *

Just a little more than 5 years after the events in the cave, little Yukio was not doing well at all.

Every time he attended class, he was either being picked on or bullied. Everyone, apart from Shiro and the monastery workers, thought that Yukio was insane. He was always muttering about these "monsters" that no one else could see.

Currently, Shiro was sitting in the principles office with a shaken up Yukio. He was later told that Yukio only stopped crying when he arrived. The principal hadn't even entered the room, let alone explained the situation, but Shiro knew the gist of it from Yukio's appearance alone. Yukio's shaken body language, and his soaking wet clothing told Shiro all that he needed to know.

Shiro was soothing his adoptive son, who was holding his hand in a live like grip and showed no sign of letting go anytime soon.

The door flew open and the principle entered the room, dragging two children in behind her. They were no older than seven years at most. She sat down in her shake with a heavy sign, leaving the children standing uncomfortably next to the desk. They were awaiting their punishment.

The principle, whose name was Sharon according to the placard on her desk, said in a high, nasally voice;

"Mr. Fujimotos, I apologize for interrupting your important work at the monastery, but it was vital that you came here. I assume you were informed of what happened?" She asked.

Shito was silent for a moment before speaking up,

"No, I wasn't. I made an educated guess, but please, fill me in on the details."

The women looked irritated. The teachers, who had called Shiro in the first placement, decided to not explain why he was being called in, thus creating more work for her.

"Urie and Ginshi here decided that it would be a good idea to push Yukio here into a puddle, isn't that right Yukio?" She asked, a patronizing tone creeping into her voice.

Yukio looked up at Shiro through watery eyes and nodded, "Yes ma'am." He said in a shaky voice.

Shiro inclined his heat to look at Yukio and in a firm voice said, "We'll talk about this later."

"How will the children be disciplined?" Shiro asked 'Sharon'.

"That's... It's really up to the parents. The students often fear their parents more than the administration when it comes down to disciplining. As you might know, we at this school don't use detention as a punishment as it cuts into the students free time." She replied.

Shiro listened to the principle ramble on about how they 'believed the parents should be the only discipliners' and how 'it wasn't the schools job'. He had heard this exact speech on the many occasions that he had been called in. It made him wonder how many other parents had to listen to the same rehearsed speech.

But it was then that Shiro came to a conclusion. This was the last time he would hear this speech. If the school wouldn't do anything about it, then he will. He was going to help Yukio grow stronger than his antagonists.

He was going to train Yukio to be an exorcist.

After Shiro and Yukio finished meeting with the school principal, Shiro decided to take Yukio out to get some dinner. Yukio knew immediately that something was up because they didn't usually go out to eat or the like.

'I wonder what father has to say... It must be important.' Yukio thought. Normally when they left school together, Shiro would offer to cook him whatever he wanted at home. Money was usually too tight to eat out at a restaurant. Yukio felt a spike of excitement when they neared a restaurant. It was small and cheap, but Yukio was too young to know or care. Anything was better than Shiro's cooking.

Shiro and Yukio ordered their foot, and ate in relative silence. When they finished, Shiro paid for their meal and they started their walk back to the monastery. To give them more time to talk, Shiro took Yukio to a park near the monastery.

Yukio sat in one of the swings and Shiro sat next to him, debating how to start this conversation.

"Why did those boys ouch you into a puddle?" He asked, but upon seeing Yukio's reluctant expression he added, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but it's important that I know."

Yukio looked thoughtful. He was trying to put it into words.

"They say that I'm different. They think that I'm weird because I was talking to myself."

"We're you talking to yourself?" Shira asked, concerned.

Instead of replying, Yukio looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Who were you talking to?" Shiro asked, fearing that he knew the answer.

Yukio continued to stare at the ground. He mumbled something quietly.

"What?" Shiro asked, not quite understanding.

"I was yelling at the monsters!" Yukio started, tears falling down his face, "They keep taking my stuff. I ask them to stop but they don't listen..." He finished, sniffling loudly.

Shira kneeled in front of Yukio, trying to calm the distraught child.

"Yukio, do you know what my job is?" He asked Yukio.

Yukio wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve, "You're an escortist."

Shiro chuckled at the child's attempt to pronounce the word 'exorcist'.

"That's right, I'm an exorcist. Do you know what exorcists do?"

Yukio looked at him with a puzzled expression. He thought really hard about it but shrugged. He had no idea.

"Exorcists fight monsters, like the ones you see. If you want, I can train you to fight the monsters. I'll train you to be an exorcist like me." He said, placing a hand on Yukio's shoulder.

A large, toothy smile broke out across Yukio's face, and gave Shiro the biggest hug he could muster. Shiro took the hug as a yes, and the father son duo walked the rest of the way back to the monastery in a comfortable silence.

-~x~-

In the mirror dimension, Gehenna, Rin had already begun his training. Rather than being trained as an exorcist, he was to become a demon king. A few years back, Satan revealed that he was not to take Satan's throne yet, but rather he would be trained to become a member of the Baal.

What exactly he would be king of, no one knew. And no one would know until he reached his immortal age. His training was coming along nicely. At the age of five years old, he could speak three languages fluently, including Gehennan. He was also able to weasel himself out of almost all sticky situations, however he wasn't nearly as good at it as Samael was.

Samael had the ability to talk his way out of everything, but his father said that he, Rin, would soon be able to attain the same level. At the rate he was learning, he was progressing faster than any of the other demon kings. He also leaned math up the the Assian equivalent of geometry and excelled in the rest of his classes as well.

In Gehenna, it wasn't uncommon for human-like demons to be the Assian equivalent of a genius. Most demons had a higher brain power level and had the ability to recall things that most humans would have forgotten, even a Hobgoblin, comparable to a Assian dog, and Coal Tars, like dust mites, could understand basic Gehennan. In Rin's eyes, all creatures from Assiah were stupid.

If demons did poorly in Gehennan schools, they were subject to torture as punishment for doing poorly. It encouraged good grades.

Luckily for Rin, he received a private education. He worked an upwards of 12 hours each day. The only difference was the punishments. If he did poorly, he would miss meals for a day, which was manageable. If Satan knew that though, he would have increased the punishment.

When Rin wasn't in his lessons or training, his favorite way to pass time was playing tricks on his brothers.

So far he had successfully pranked all of his brothers, apart from Lucifer, who was in Assiah doing important work with the illuminati. Rin's favorite prank, was when he, and Amaimon locked Mephisto, who was supposed to attend one of his exorcist conventions, in one of his own time devices for a whole day. In the end, his father found out, and punished him, but it was totally worth it.


	5. Training

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or anything recognizable. Blue Flames and Pink Smoke was originally written by WhitB and was officially adopted by me on August 17, 2017.

* * *

Five years into Yukio's training, he had already obtained his first meister as a dragoon. He was one of the youngest people to do so. Admittedly, he was proud of himself. For the last two years though, he had started training with an apprentice of Shiro's. Her name was Shura.

Yukio's found her to be an abrasive and brash women. Instead of saying anything to her about her attitude, Yukio's tended to ignore her. She vaguely reminded him of the children who used to bully him in school. She even started calling him nicknames that he didn't appreciate. They were usually along the lines of 'four-eyed chicken' and 'scaredy cat' (the latter being her new favorite).

Even as a ten year old Yukio found her way of doing things to be irrational and inefficient.

One of the very first things he was taught be Shiro had been respect and discipline. Without those two things, you wouldn't go very far in the exorcist community. Both of which Shura lacked. The only person she seemed to respect was her former mentor, Shiro. Yukio figured that her respect for Shiro was the only reason she agreed to train him.

Today his training was a brutal combination of cardiovascular and core exercises. As a dragoon, he needed to be physically balanced as well as having a good shot. Yukio's took his training very seriously and by the time they were finished, his legs were so wobbly that he could barely stand without support.

He hobbled his way over to the door to leave, but was stopped when Shura shouted, "Yer four-eyed chicken ass better be here by six am tomorrow morning, do ya hear me?"

Yukio's heart sank at her words. He was supposed to meet up with Shiemi in her grandmothers garden at seven to help her weed. There was no way he would make it to the garden in time.

'I guess I'll just have to cancel' He thought miserably, waving his goodbye to Shura.

He hated to let people down, especially kindhearted people like Shiemi, but he needed to become stronger. He wanted to be strong like his father.

'Oh, what the heck am I thinking? Shiemi has never canceled or turned down an offer to hang out with me, even if it was an inconvenience.'

Shura walked out of the gym but stopped short. Yukio's was standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a perplexed expression.

"Somethin' botherin' ya kid?" She asked him.

"Shura, can I rescheduled tomorrow mornings training session?" He asked speedily, like a child confessing to breaking something.

She agreed.

The next day, Yukio walked happily to where he was meeting Shiemi. He still had some reserved guilt about rescheduling his training session, but when he saw Shiemi's bright, smiling face, his guilt melted away instantly.

"Yuki!" She shouted excitedly, walking towards him.

"Hey-" Was all he got out of his mouth before he was engulfed in a tight hug. It was moments like these that Yukio truly understood the bonds and value of friendship. Even though he thought himself to be strange, she cared for him. He returned that care equally, if not more.

-~x~-

In Gehenna, a ten-year old Rin lounged lazily across a couch somewhere in Satan's castle. Amaimon had pestered him to play all day but Rin really wasn't in the mood. In fact, he had been exceptionally lethargic the past few days.

He was taking a day off of his lessons and training since his tutor quit the day before.

Since resigning from being Rin's tutor, Satan allowed him to kill her for 'lack of cooperation'. That was the seventh tutor he's had thus far.

With each new teacher, Rin paid less, and less attention to his lessons and spent more time trouble making. Father had told him this was normal. It was to be expected of a demon within ten years of his immortal age. As he inched closer to his immortal age, he would start to manifest abilities that would decide his placement within the Baal.

Run still wasn't sure what his place was going to be, but that wasn't for him to know yet. Satan had a sneaking suspicion of what his son would be king of. The more Rin's abilities manifested, the surer that suspicious got.


	6. What We've Trained For

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or anything recognizable. Blue Flames and Pink Smoke was originally written by **WhitB** and was officially adopted by me on August 17, 2017.

I'm sick again so you know wht that means... More writing!

 **To avoid location confusion in this chapter:** _ **A =**_ ** _Assiah_** _ **and G = Gehenna**_

* * *

-~ **G** ~-

15 years after his birth, Rin had reached his immortal age. At the age of 15, he was the youngest in all of Gehennan history to reach his immortal age, Amaimon being the second youngest at 17 years of age.

Rin was pacing both nervously and excitedly. He didn't expect that this day would come so quickly. Today was his official coronation as a member of the Baal and he hadn't a single idea of what he was going to be crowned king of.

On the outside he looked calm and ready, whereas on the inside he was a stark contrast. He was antsy, and even though he was excited, he wanted to get the ceremony done as quickly as possible. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his robe, running his mind through a mental checklist. Making lists in his mind was one of the many different tactics he used to calm himself, and his mind, down.

Before he could run his mind through another checklist, there was a knock on the door. Signaling to him that it was almost time. He took one last look at himself in the mirror, took a moment to straighten out his robe and brush off the nonexistent dust, he then proceeded down the darkened hallway that would lead him to the coronation room.

Rin was no longer nervous, this is what he had been trained for.

-~ **A** ~-

Yukio mentally cursed himself. He knew that he shouldn't have skipped and of his training courses but he skipped them anyways. Because of his poorly planned decision, he was now stuck on a lengthy question on the exorcist exam.

Even though he worked hard on a day-to-day basis, and had daily training sessions with Shura, he started spending less time studying and more time with his friend Shiemi. It was now to the point that he was ditching two or more days a week.

His grades reflected his attendance, his grades were plummeting. He was no longer at the top of his class and he was struggling with most of his subjects.

After staring at the question for another five minutes with no answer coming to mind, he skipped it and filled out the questions he thought he knew the answers to instead. Time ran out as he was writing down one of the answers and he begrudgingly handed the test to his teacher.

' _If only I had actually studied._ ' He berated himself. Maybe if he still had a reason to become an exorcist, he would have taken his classes more seriously. After achieving his ambition of becoming stronger and could hold his own ground, he lost his drive to become an exorcist.

Sure, Shiro might be an exorcist and yeah, he's pretty cool. But to Yukio, there was more to life than the exorcism world. Shiemi had shown him that.

-~ **G** ~-

Rin approached the throne with long, steady strides and only stopped in front of the throne itself when a booming voice commanded him to kneel. He gracefully stooped down on to one knee and bowed his head.

"Rin, who possesses the blue flames, you have reached your age of immortality. Do you accept the duties and responsibilities that you will face as a member of the Baal?" A loud voice asked him in a throaty tone.

"I do." Rin replied in an equally as strong and loud voice.

"Very well, my son." Satan said, "I, Satan, name you, Rin, the King of Trickery and Deceit."

The room erupted with applause and drowned out all other sounds.

Rin was so shocked that he hadn't moved from his kneeling position. Sure, he might tell white lies and indulge in a fair amount of trickery, but all demons did this. It was no unique set of skills.

 _'They must have run out of the good elements and domains_ _to be_ _King of.'_ Rin's thought to himself miserably. He was no longer shocked, just disappointed. He rose up from his kneeling position and gave the audience a great big bow, that's what they wanted, right? He then straighten out his back and flashed the crowd a bright smile and waved. Acting happy was both the easiest and hardest façade of them all.

The audience clapped and jeered loudly at this, all craning to get his attention.

His father, Satan, gave him a nod of approval. He had done well.

Rin took a final bow, and exited the room to the reception are for celebration.

-~ **A** ~-

"Now, I would like to introduce you all to this years exwire class," A preppy looking women announced into the micro phone, "Just so no one has a heart attack, I will start by reading the test scores. As I'm sure you're all aware, you need a score of 80 or higher to pass."

She read off a bunch of names, some that Yukio recognized, but most he didn't. He zoned out until he heard his name,

"Yukio Okumara, 70."

Yukio froze. He knew that he might not have aced the test, but he assumed that he would have passed in the very least. He was upset with himself but he felt utterly ashamed at father Fujimoto's expression.

It was a look of pure disappointment.

-~ **G** ~-

Rin was having a perfectly good time at the party, drinking away his disappointment, when his brother Samael, the King of Time and Space, decided this was the best time to drop a massive bomb shell.

"What do you mean I'm going to _Assiah_?!" Rin's hissed loudly at Samael, causing some people to stop their celebrations and stare.

"Father thought it would be best if you took a one or two-year break and get acquainted with Assiah before kingship pins you down." Mephisto said in a sickly sweet tone.

Any fight Rin had in him left once Satan entered the equation. He grabbed one more glass of wine from the table and downed it in one large gulp.

"Find. I'll go pack my bags." Rin's said in a low, irritated growl.

Mephisto's smile widened and resembled that of a Cheshire grin, he snapped his fingers and Rin's bags appeared in a pink puff of smoke.

"There's no need, I took the liberty of having someone pack for you."

Rin gave Mephisto an exasperated look, was he serious?

When the party died out and guests returned to their homes, Rin bid his goodbyes to his brothers, and Satan, who created a Gehenna gate for him. Rin took one last look around, taking his surroundings etching them in to his memory, and stepped into the gate and began his adventures into the unknown.


	7. To Assiah

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or anything recognizable. Blue Flames and Pink Smoke was originally written by **WhitB** and was officially adopted by me on August 17, 2017.

This update was due a long time ago, but here it is! Sorry for my impossibly irregular updating schedule. All I can say is that my life has been utterly insane. It's maddening... Here is a nice and quick chapter to get things moving again.

* * *

"Welcome to Assiah, dear brother." Mephisto announced happily, beaming at Rin, which exposed his abnormally long incisors. Well, they would be abnormally large for a human at least.

"Now..." Mephisto began, rummaging through one of the many pockets on his bright white coat. He handed Rin a small, silver ring. Sat atop of the ring, was an incredibly vibrant blue stone. In the center of the stone there was a splotch of pink that swirled around like storm clouds.

Rin shook his head, tearing his gaze away from the hypnotic swirling motions of the ring to take a look at his new surroundings. He walked around Mephisto's office, taking in all the new sights, smells, and bright colors.

"Is all of Assiah... This pink?" Rin suddenly asked, pausing. He picked up a dressing found from the floor, and looked at it curiously "And feminine?"

The smile that Mephisto had worn since Rin arrived in Assiah slipped off of his face. His smile was quickly replaced with a death glare so powerful, that Satan himself would tremble in fear.

"Pink," Mephisto started, his tone even and clear so that he could not be mistaken, "is not just a feminine color, thank you very much. It is actually gender neutral and perfectly acceptable for all sexes to wear and appreciate."

Rin pointed his thumb towards the corner where Mephisto proudly displayed his manga, figurines, and explicit romance novels, "Is owning dolls and romance novels," he began, picking up a romance novel titled 'The Luscious Mistress', "also considered gender neutral?"

Mephisto's face turned a deep shade of red, he snatched the romance novel from Rin's hands and hugged it close to his chest. It was when Mephisto started seething that Rin decided it was time to leave. He really didn't want to stay around and find out what torture devices his older brother had waiting him.

Dashing out of the office, he heard Mephisto scream after him, "My office is _not_ feminine!"

It wasn't until Rin was alone, maneuvering his way through this new, strange environment, that he realized he had no idea where he was or what to do. "Perfect," he muttered to himself, "Not only am I lost, but I also have a sibling in search of blood looking for me. What else could go wrong?"

Rin stole a glance over his shoulder to make sure he had gotten a safe distance away from Mephisto, and that's when he ran full force into a boy with glasses.


	8. Meetings & Greetings!

**Disclaimer** : Anything BE/ANE related isn't mine.

In short, I'm not dead. Blue Flames and Pink Smoke was originally written by **WhitB** and was officially adopted by me on August 17, 2017.

* * *

Yukio, traversing the halls of the academy, walked hurriedly and stared at the ground as he did so. How could he have failed so miserably? Well, he knew how, but how could he have let himself slip so far? He had only skipped a few training sessions. They all added up. Every time he left a lesson early or did something half-assed, it added up.

Yukio turned a corner quickly. If he had paid attention to where he was going, he would have seen a blur of motion running straight at him.

 _Wham_! One moment Yukio was on his feet and the next he was not. Yukio slammed painfully into the ground, his books and glasses going flying.

The person that ran into him muttered something in an unfamiliar language and pulled Yukio to his feet. The stranger said something else in the strange language and handed Yukio his glasses.

Wiping the dirt of his glasses, Yukio responded, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying."

"Japanese?"

"Yes...?" Yukio replied, unsure of himself. Lenses clean, he slipped his glasses back on to his face and the world came back into focus. The boy standing in front of him had medium length bluish-black hair, vibrant blue eyes, and ears that looked a little more pointed than normal. He had a skinny build and was adorned in a student uniform.

"Sorry about that! I'm a little lost. The name is Rin"

"That's alright. Are you a new student or transfer? There aren't any classes being held in this building."

"What makes you think I'm a student?"

"You're wearing a students uniform." Yukio said, stating the obvious.

Rin glanced down. Is this what students wore in Assiah? What did humans study? But most important of all, why was he wearing such drab human clothes?

"I'm going to kill him..." Run muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Why won't this human leave him alone?

Faintly, the sound of a dogs claws clicking on the floor reached Rins ears. The smell was unmistakable to Rin, it was Mephisto. When Mephisto was in earshot, Rin replied,

"Uh, yeah. I'm a transfer student at the... Crumb school."

"Cram school," Yukio corrected, "I can show you how to get there, Rin. My name is Yukio by the way."

Rin didn't acknowledge the boy. He just followed behind quietly, letting him lead the way to crumb school. Or was it cramp school?

They walked down a series of hallways and past several sets of doors before stopping in front of a rather large double door. Yukio reached forward to open the door, but the door swung open and clocked him in the face.

The man that opened the door peaked around to see who he had hit, "Sorry about that Yukio! I didn't see you there."

The human ruffled Yukio's hair. When he looked at Rin, he froze. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Rins appearance. He gave Rin a strange look before going back to smiling.

"Ah, you must be the transfer student. I'm Shiro Fujimoto. I'll be the one teaching cram school this summer."

"Yes, that'd be me. My name is Rin." Rin reached his hand out to shake Shiro's hand but Shiro didn't reciprocate the gesture.

"Interesting," was all that Shiro said. "Well, where are you from?"

Rin hesitated. Where was he supposed to be from? He could speak dozens of languages but he had to think carefully about Asian geography. "Korea, but I was born here in Japan."

"Which Korea?" Shiro shot back.

"The better one." Rin replied with fake confidence. Shiro clearly didn't trust him for whatever reason so he would have to try to get on his good side.

"Can we go in the classroom?" Yukio asked "Or are we going to waste the period standing here?"

"Of course, of course. Take a seat and we'll jump right into the lesson. Rin, before I forget, have you received your temptaint yet?"

"Temptaint?"

"It's what we call a wound inflicted by a demon, it enables exorcists to be able to see demons." Shiro explained.

"Did you say exorcists?"


End file.
